


Cooties & Glitter

by FullmetalReborn



Series: The Shirogane Family [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalReborn/pseuds/FullmetalReborn
Summary: When Shiro gets stuck in bed with a cold, Keith and their daughter have no choice but to confine him to the bed.





	Cooties & Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote to get myself back into the swing of writing.  
> If you wanna see more or see what I have coming up, check out my tumblr: [Omggiogiothings](https://omggiogiothings.tumblr.com/) !  
> Thanks!  
> Edit: LINK ADDED!

By his third trek up and down the stairs Fumiko had wised up to his attempts to smuggle some things by her.

He should have taken more stuff around the first time when she was still half asleep and glaring at her bowl of cereal.

“Daddy, what are you doing?” She finally asked, spoon shoved into her mouth and purple eyes narrowed on him. She spilled some milk down her chin and he put a hand on his hip, giving her a look that made her swallow quickly and clean up her face.

He was caught red handed, a bottle of Nyquil in one hand and a box of tissues in the other (The first trip consisted of some water bottles and crackers). “Just taking some stuff up to your papa. Finish your breakfast and we can go to the store in a bit.”

She narrowed her eyes on the medicine and gasped loudly. “Is Papa sick?!”

He felt his shoulders tense up and he immediately headed over to comfort her. “No, no, Papa’s fine. He’s just a little tired, nothing to worry about.”

But she’s a kid on a mission. She climbed out of her chair and stumbled towards him. “Papa’s sick, daddy, he’s sick!”

“Fumi, no.” He placed the medicine down, and gently ran his hand through her hair. It’s tied into a braid from her sleep and poking out in every direction. She inherited the Shirogane tuff and he can’t help but smile at the way it sticks straight up. “He just needs a rest day.”

Her lip wobbled and he quickly resigned himself to his fate. He can’t win against Fumi sometimes. “But  _ rest  _ days mean  _ sick  _ days!”

His next trek up the stairs include Fumiko at his hip, now holding onto some extra blankets. His bedroom is a mess, sheets unmade and clothes on the floor from him being too lazy to throw them into the hamper. Usually Shiro would bundle them and shoot them into the hamper (which Keith hated cause it just made it harder to unravel if he needed to do a quick sniff check) but Shiro wasn’t getting out of their bed anytime soon. 

Shiro’s curled up in bed, hair pinned back with a few of Fumiko’s glitter clips (Keith kept losing his own hair clips to the abyss behind his dresser, so Fumiko’s had to do) and sniffling. He looked so pitiful and sick that it made Keith’s heart squeeze.

Shiro looked up at the sound of the door and sees Fumiko first. He struggled to get up. “Oh, baby no. Papa’s sick. You’re gonna get sick.”

“You’re sick!” She shrieked, running forward and dumping the blankets on him. “Papa, we have to, to give you blankets and kisses! It makes you feel better! Especially Daddy’s, they’re the best!” She whispered the last part, leaning forward and Shiro barked out a laugh.

Keith smiled, sitting down on the bed and uncapping the Nyquil. “I got some medicine for you. The good kind.”

Fumiko made a face as Keith passed it over. She hated medicine (even the ones he specifically bought just so she won’t make a face but medicine always tastes gross). Shiro downed it easily as Fumiko smoothed out the blankets. She stared at Shiro for a long moment before turning on her heel and running out of the room. “Be right back!”

Keith sighed, turning when Shiro threw himself back on the pillow. “Feeling any better?”

“Feeling loved.” Shiro admitted, smiling even as he sniffled disgustingly. He’s had better moments, in Keith’s opinion. “Don’t look so worried, Keith. It’s just a cold. I’ll sweat it out and be back on my feet in no time.”

Keith scowled, “You were sick last night and coughing but refused to stop working. Don’t think I’m letting you out of bed until I’m 115% sure you’re okay.”

Keith smoothed out the blankets, taking a moment to admire the wobbly smile on Shiro’s face.

“115? Isn’t that too healthy?”

“The extra 15 is from Fumiko.” Keith said, making Shiro give a wet laugh. He pressed his face into his pillows and smiled like a dork.

“What’d I do to deserve such a fantastic family?”

“Hmm.” Keith tapped his chin, considering. “I dunno, think it was when we saved the universe the first or second time?”

“Second time? Did I miss out on a second saving?” Shiro snapped to attention and it had Keith laughing all over again.

“You lose track after the first time.” He traced Shiro’s jawline, enjoying the way his eyes shut and his face relaxed.

The door slammed back open startling them as Fumiko hauled in her bright pink cat bag. It’s a monstrosity with glitter and fur bleeding out of every surface. Hunk and Lance had seen it and bought it without hesitation. Keith was still digging out glitter from the seats of his car.

She threw it on the bed and launched herself on top before settling on top of Keith. He grabbed her out of instinct in case she tumbled over. She had done it a few times too. 

“I have the perfect get-well gift!” She exclaimed, digging into the bag and sending glitter everywhere. She pulled out some playdoh cookies, all different colors and a few bits and pieces coming off. She held one out to Shiro. “It’s blessed by magic to make you feel better! I promise!”

“Oh.” Shiro took it, maneuvering his body to lay on his back. “It’s uh, it looks great, baby. Thank you.”

There’s a stalemate as Fumiko watched him intently. It looked like he didn’t need the blankets anyway, he just needed Fumiko to pressure him into eating a playdoh cookie that Keith’s sure was buried underground at one point.

Shiro leaned in and licked the edge of it. Keith recoiled and snatched it from him quickly in disbelief. “Alright okay, enough magic! If he has too much it might make him more sick, Fumi! Can’t have that.”

Shiro looked so ready to break out into laughter that Keith elbowed his thigh, making him wheeze a laugh.

Fumiko gave a nod, “You’re so right, daddy! But don’t worry papa, I also have Mr. dog and Sir Homborger the fourth and Bob here for you.”

She pulled out each stuffed animal, Bob being the piece of foam that ripped out of one of her costumes with a face Keith had drawn to look like Shiro (It’s first name was Shi, then officially Shiro until Shiro started fighting with it, so Keith named it Bob).

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, putting Bob farthest away (the fact he still hated the thing despite it being a toy for their daughter says a lot). “Isn’t Sir Homborger supposed to go to court for taking all the cookies?”

“Yeah, but it’s okay. I’m sure he’ll win. He takes first watch, then Kaltenecker number two will come.” She had everything planned out, pulling the blankets over her stuffed animals. “You’ll feel better in no time, Papa.”

Shiro nodded seriously at her as she tucked him in and leaned over to kiss his forehead. It’s been years but Keith still can’t get over how Shiro and Fumiko interact. He loved them so much.

“Let’s let Papa rest a bit, okay? We’re gonna head out to the store for a few hours.” He informed Shiro who leaned back with a quiet and exhausted huff.

“I’ll be here. Don’t worry.” He smiles and doesn’t reject the gentle kiss Keith gives him. If they end up sick it would suck but Keith’s hoping the Galra genes keep it out of their systems. 

Fumiko jumped off the bed first, ready to pick out her clothes to go out. Keith gestured her out but paused by the door to look at Shiro. He’s covered in multicolored blankets with three stuffed animals tucked in next to him and covered in glitter. Having a family was something Keith had always wanted but wasn’t sure how to attain it. But this quiet life he lived with Fumiko and Shiro is all he ever wanted.

Shiro blew him a kiss and he can’t help sticking out his tongue.

“Love you.” Shiro laughed

“You too.” Keith mumbled, but the smile on his face doesn’t fade for the rest of the day.


End file.
